Satuma
Lore=Satuma, located in Mangard, which forms the western part of Auratia, is a large plain filled with lakes and rivers and surrounded by high mountains. Water is an important element in the life of Satuma, with many villages populated by fishermen. During the First Dragon War, numerous battles were fought in Satuma, each changing the wide plains a bit more, eventually turning it into a massive natural lake where all the main rivers in Mangard meet. Notable villages include Hunak, which is located just above the Kylar Abyss, the point where all the rivers in Satuma meet. To the east of Hunak lies an ancient and lush forest, the Avanah Forest, which is the main source of construction materials in the area but also shelters fierce and terrible Forest Giants. Satuma of the Past Satuma was originally one of the three starting zones of the game along with Bakra and Puretia released in closed beta and existed up until the end of open beta. Upon the games full release Satuma was closedalong with Bakra with no real reason given to players except to re-purposethem for future use. Satuma of the Present Satuma was re-opened on January 29th, 2015 with the majority of the map blocked with barriers restaining the player to a small area in Avanah Forest. A new Public Event for 102 Laedis Hero Equipment upgrades was put in place where the player is able to go. Completing the event will reward teleportations to Omati Gorge, Silia Shrine, and Mount Sorthina. The European Community Manager has stated Runewaker has rejected the ideaof the old Satuma ever returning. |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests= Satuma Quests by Region Hunak *Main Quests **Intoxicated Assailants **Escaped Medicine **Memorial Service **Intoxication Investigation **Something in the Water **Critical Intelligence **Disposal of Hazardous Materials *Normal Quests **Wails From the Crypt **Memento **Delicious Crab Burger Zaro Sandbank Derutar Hollow *Normal Quests **Challenging the Challengers **The Heart of a Dragon Avanah's Omen (Dungeon) *Main Quests **Destroy the Source **Word to Shea *Normal Quests **Capturing Dragons **True Strength **Dragon School *Daily Quests **Mysterious Helper *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Woodwind Farm *Main Quests **Shea Defense Line *Normal Quests **Enemies of the Farm **Restoring the Farm **Uninvited Guests **The Pesky Pumpkin Thieves Shea *Main Quests **The Trace of the Mysterious Stranger *Normal Quests **Yep, it's Wood **Nature's Bounty **The Old Ways and the New Ways **Reliable Friends **The Antitoxin **Shea's Lifeline **Oh, Rats! **Careless Caravan **More Than Just Deer **The Reclusive Spider King **The Cats are Out of the Bag *Daily Quests **Adhesive Materials **Extermination Duty **Rare Materials **Unorthodox Anesthesia Avanah Forest *Main Quests **A Clever Disguise **Shax **A False Rendezvous **Storming the Cave **Rykar Encampment *Normal Quests **Logger's Jam **Threats in the Depths **Everything's Better on a Full Stomach **Giant Armor **Bear Beware **Looking Out for the Lookouts *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Wayfarer Lookout *Main Quests **Wolfmen Haunts **Wolfman Satchel **A Suspicious Gathering *Normal Quests **A Large Lesson **Holding the Defensive Line **Tag Team **Double Trouble **Purging the Binger **A Better Arrow **The Claws Come Out **Just Chill *Daily Quests **Movement of the Giants **Dragon Investigation **Daily Supplies **Supplements in the Intestines *Hidden Quests **A Second Opinion Tarrock Brook *Hidden Quests **Mysterious Pendant Deyarka Bastille (Dungeon) Rykar Encampment *Main Quests **The Suspicious Tunnel *Normal Quests **Bait and Switch **The Ties That Bind **Overkill the Bandit Underlings **Undermine the Overseers **Retrieve the Villagers' Belongings **The Rampaging Bandits **Kill the Bandit Leader **The Bandit Craftsman's Design **Proceed to Tahkar Village Tahkar Valley *Main Quests **Investigate the Bandits' Den **Investigate the southwest side of the cliff at Rykar Encampment **The Other End of the Tunnel **Using the Medicinal Potion **Go after Wolfmen, who stole the potion. *Normal Quests **A Warning on the Wind **Instrument of Evil **Mood Lighting *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Tahkar Village *Main Quests **Cure Eagle **Message in the Tunnel **The Pig and the Skeleton **The Patagium and Wolf's Fur **Reforming the Territory **Incomplete Medicinal Potion *Normal Quests **Bounty **Fight Fire With Fire **We Need Protein! **Dogs in the Yard **Foil the Ambush **A Sample of the Undead **The Hunger Game **Eliminate the Blackclaw Zombies **Donvantu's Puzzle *Daily Quests **To Take Precautions **Withstand the Smell of Death **Get Back the Longing **Tahkar Village's Rage *Hidden Quests **A Closer Look **Specialized Technique Tahkar Mountains Tahkar Mountain Pass *Normal Quests **The Strange Corrosive Mud **The Stolen Shovels *Hidden Quests **Tattered Letters Deyarka Keep (Dungeon) *Daily Quests **Dignity Which Cannot Be Trampled Upon Shax Remnants *Hidden Quests **Collecting 'Ingredients' **Special Seasoning Kanze Point *Main Quests **Reunion with Sabosha **Wolfmen's Operation **Head to Deyarka Keep **Scour Deyarka Keep **Examining the Intelligence *Head to Morne Village to investigate *Normal Quests **Attacking the Defenses **Conquer and Pillage **Don't Move! **The Manicurist **Ready to Die **Rescuing the Captives **Since They Court Death... **Taking Lives **Terminating Bloodtooth **Warriors Without Honor **Through the Mountain Gates **Hunt Down the Wolfmen *Daily Quests **Delicacies for the Dismayed Kanze Valley *Main Quests **Save the Mercenary Patrol *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Muller Dig *Main Quests **Exploring the Mine's Secrets **The Next Move Morne Village *Main Quests **Infiltrate Muller Dig **Head to Koramos Temple *Normal Quests **Fishing Bears **Kids Will Be Kids **Rescue the Savior **Skillful Repurposing *Daily Quests **Seized Goods **Reduce the Noise **Eat Whatever You Like **Excavate New Merchandise *Hidden Quests **The Eyes of the Forest **Wandering Eyes Silia Shrine (Dungeon) *Normal Quests **A Gift Fit for a King **Save Sword, Save Face *Daily Quests **How to Balance Income and Expenses *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Fishbone Enclave *Normal Quests **Recover the Supplies **War Boar War **Take Out Their Leader **There Goes the Neighborhood **An Explosive Mistake **The Water of Life **Road Safety (Satuma) **Saving the Survivors **That cargo is my life! **From Bounty Hunter to Bounty Funder *Hidden Quests **You Snooze You Loose **The Core of the Matter **Emergency Repairs **Chasing the Wind **Hunting 101 - Wild Boars **What a Pig! **Hunting 101 - Bears **Bears: Hard Mode Greenthorn Post *Normal Quests **Finding the Cure **My Little Prince **Changing the Guard **Did I Do That? **An Ode to the Lifebringer **Holding Onto the Past *Hidden Quests **Investigate This Place **Resonance **Furious Agent Koramos Temple *Main Quests **Abnormal Plant Growths **The Location of Dragon Fang **Caravan with Unknown Whereabouts Oristan Camp *Main Quests **Follow the Excavators Guild *Normal Quests **Life-Saving Medicine **A Call for Help **This Won't Hurt...Much... **One Man Army Lake Oristan *Main Quests **Raid the Doom Dragon Lab **Raid the Doom Dragon's Lab *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Timberthorn Citadel Oristan Woodlands Koramos Pass *Main Quests **Search-Timberthorn Citadel *Normal Quests **This is Torture **Goblin Intel **Two Plans in One **Must Win **We Make it Hot **A Hero's Blessing *Daily Quests **Resist the Curse **Tough Enemy **Interfere with the Construction **Preparation for Heading into the Jungle *Hidden Quests **Ricana's Missing Dagger **The End of the Raging Blade **Infusion of Force |-|Dragons= New Satuma Ancient and Rare *Golden Descent *Golden Emperor Common None Original Satuma Ancient and Rare *Crow Bone *Golden Shield *Midnight *Shade Chaser *Stargazer *Silver Blade *Thornlash *Onyx Smoke *Vextide Common *Greedy Omen Dragon *Jade Predator Dragon *Floating Lotus Dragon *Finned Muckscale Dragon *Satuma Scaleskin Dragon *Juvenile Thresher Dragon *Omen Raptor Dragon *Dancing Lotus Dragon *Glaring Wolfwing Dragon *Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon *Thorned Ironclaw Dragon *Kanze Bloodbone Dragon *Thistle Horned Dragon *Shaggy Jadecrown Dragon Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Satuma Category:Mangard